Panty and Stocking Anarchy with Cane Rebellion
by Theboblinator
Summary: (Re-write) Well, after watching through the series once more, I've decided to return to this story and try my hand at it once again. However, things are gonna be a bit different this time around due to how I'm going to go about writing this. (Actual summary at the top of the first chapter)
**Chapter 1: Who Gives a Shit…? Everyone!**

* * *

 **Summary:** (Re-write) Well, after watching through the series once more, I've decided to return to this story and try my hand at it once again. However, things are gonna be a bit different this time around due to _how_ I'm going to go about writing this. Anyways, here's the actual summary of the story.

Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, a show filled with nothing but a plot line stretched thin until near the end of the series, whereas for the entire time beforehand, it's just a show to watch when you shut off your brain and allow your inner child, or even your inner _perverted_ child, to run amok. Now, imagine a few changes to the show, allow more descriptive scenes to take place, and add in a character to be paired with Stocking, and you have this story. And since this is P &S w/ G, you can expect that this story will be filled with insults, major amounts of swearing, many sex scenes, with most chapters having at least one or two, as well as moments put in there for shits and giggles.

Honestly, I'm hoping the second version here does better than my attempt at the first version, since after looking through it, I found out that I was _still_ writing it out in a fairly innocent way. So, after finding out a way to shut that part of my brain off while writing this story, I've come back to take a second try. And here are the results.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, here we are again. At the beginning of a Re-Write for yet** ** _another_** **one of my stories. And this one… Well, I'm thinking that this one is gonna have a** ** _huge_** **overhaul done to it. I'm looking back through the first version, and honestly even though it was good in some parts, I feel like I have quite a bit to work on, even if it was only one "episode" into the series. Now, many things will remain the same, such as the characters and their relationships with one another. However, when it comes to what actually happened,** ** _that_** **is going to change quite a bit.**

 **See, as I start writing this, I'm literally starting over. I'm not gonna keep any scenes from the previous version, and if they manage to make their way into this, that's because I subconsciously remember it and I'm putting it into this story without realizing it, or maybe it's because those specific situations fit really well, who knows? Another main thing that's gonna play a key role in this version of the story?**

 **I'm writing this at night.**

 **Yes people, you read that right. Whenever I decide to write this, it's gonna be one of a few stories that I will** ** _only_** **write from around 8:30 PM and further into the night. The reason? Because of the nature of this anime, it is the kind of one where everything that happens is literally just "Well shit, let's just fucking throw this into it!" until later in the series when there's an actual "plot" to follow. Not only that, but with the fact that this anime is filled to the brim with sex jokes and the like, I've come to discover that the only way I'll be able to write this story in a way that follows the show in a good way is when I let my hormones take over my rational thoughts** ** _almost completely_** **.**

 **So, with that being said, as an 18 year old male, I've decided that the best time to write out chapters for this story is when the moon is rising, and I'm already starting to act like a thirteen year old boy when they hear the word "penis". Aka, I'm gonna be pretty much filled with hormones every time I'm writing a paragraph for this story. So, you guys can expect a lot more risqué things in this story than in my other ones, since I write out those during the day when my rational mind is in the driver's seat, and my hormones are locked in the trunk.**

 **But, since I'll be writing this at night, it's gonna be the other way around as I write out the scenes in this with my hormones driving while my rational thoughts try to break out of the trunk. Now, there may be a few scenes that I write during the day since they** ** _might_** **need my rational mind to write them out correctly, but I feel like those will be few and far between… Anyways, why don't I let you guys get onto reading the actual chapter?**

 **P.s. Because this story will only be written during night hours, my current Brave story will not be affected. So, for those of you worried about this story delaying that one, don't… And as I go back through this one last time, I realize that over the week I've been working on this, I haven't had time to write for that story during the day due to school and my two jobs… Damn.**

 **P.s.s. Because of the nature of this story, I WILL NOT be giving you guys warning about when Lemons and the like will appear, since quite honestly, scenes that are similar or even close to identical that will be happening in a lot of the paragraphs in this story, since this is P &S w/ G. So to make it clear, NO WARNINGS.**

* * *

 **Voice for Cane: Micah Solusod (American voice actor for Soul from the "Soul Eater" anime**

* * *

 **Cane Voice Over:**

* * *

 _Daton City… You would think that with everything that happened in it, no one would want to live in the town. However, apparently that thought process was wrong since the city itself had a rather large population. The reason that this would probably baffle many sane people is because this city was sitting directly on the boundary between Heaven and Hell. Now, most people would assume that the entire earth was on a plain of existence between the two spiritual realms, but the truth of the matter is that while it's partially true, it's not the complete truth._

 _See, Daton City was the one place on earth that was the epicenter of many spiritual occurrences. Why this was, no one but God knew. However, before Daton City, the boundary used to be located in the Bermuda Triangle, which explained all those "strange phenomenons" that happened in the past… But now, because Daton City was sitting directly on the boundary between Heaven and Hell, it was home to quite a few spirits. The main ones that "lived" there being ghosts._

 _Unfortunately, nearly all these ghosts were the manifestations of the negative energy left behind by a being that had passed on, but couldn't let go of something that happened in their life. Because of this, all that negative energy left behind converged into the beings that roamed the streets at night, and sometimes even during the day. The more powerful ghosts were actual spirits of beings that had passed away, but refused to let go of their hold on this plain of existence due to the cause of their death._

 _However, even though the ghosts roamed the streets of Daton City and attempted to prey upon the innocent citizens, most were unable to thanks to three specific beings that protected the people from their evil intentions. However, despite the fact that they protected the citizens without asking them for anything in return, there were still people that were skeptical about them._

 _Around town, the question often circulated about whether these three were servants of God sent as protectors, or if they were minions of the Devil, meant to weasel their way into society before bringing it down around everyone's heads. If the people of the town were to meet two out of the three people, most would have proof of the first option, but would be more liable to believe that the second was actually true. However, the opposite could be said for the third person due to their origin, even if their personality would make the people believe that they had been sent by God to protect the town. As for who these three specific people were…_

 _Well, I'm one of them, so that answers one-third of the question right there._

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

* * *

On a hill overlooking Daton City there was a church that was home to the three protectors in question. Parked in the driveway in front of the entrance was a milkman's truck, the engine off, and the milkman nowhere to be seen. However, in the yard to one side of the church, a green dog-like creature that had a striking resemblance to Gir from Invader Zim could be seen. At the moment, it was hopping back and forth for no reason, while letting off a constant cry of "Chuck".

This continued for quite a while, and anyone in the immediate area would likely have one of two reactions. Either they'd be laughing their ass off at the sight, or they would already be attempting to choke the life out of the strange creature in front of them. For the people who would want to take the second route, they wouldn't have to worry about it. The reason for this was because after a few more seconds, dark clouds suddenly filled the air above the church, before bright blue lightning begins to strike between them.

Mere seconds later, a much larger bolt comes crashing down to earth, and strikes the hopping creature, causing it to let of a long, and loud, cry of pain as it's electrocuted. After a few seconds of the creature's bones being easily visible to anyone in the immediate vicinity, the lightning strike finally ends, allowing the now burnt crisp of a creature to let off a quiet whimper of pain as its body smokes from the lightning bolt. However, it doesn't have long to sit there in the aftermath, because a part of the church's wall opens to reveal a black man with a large black afro wearing a priest's outfit.

In his hands is a small wooden mallet, which he then slams onto the creature's head, causing it to let off another cry of pain as all the ash and burnt skin is smacked away, revealing his regular appearance once again. While this happens, a rolled up piece of parchment flies out of the creature's mouth, and lands on the grassy yard, unrolling a few seconds later. Written on the parchment in light blue color are the letters " _W.C_ " as a heavenly choir can be heard singing in the immediate area, despite the strange creature and black priest being the only ones around.

Not even five seconds later, the bell on top of the church begins to ring, and a loud alarm that can no doubt be heard throughout Daton City begins to echo through the air. The sound is mainly directed towards a tower connected to the church via a bridge, and the reason for this can be clearly seen a few seconds later as the inside of the tower is revealed to actually contain a few inhabitants.

In the first room, the main color scheme can obviously be seen as pink while at the same time, it contains all the things that you'd assume you'd find in a stereotypical teenage girl's room. As the ringing of the bell and the alarm continues to echo through the air, part of the sheets on the bed present in the room are suddenly lifted up as a man gets up off the bed and looks around in shock, before hastily grabbing his clothes as he continues to panic. Meanwhile, someone else remains in the bed completely ignorant of the alarm, as revealed by the large amount of blonde hair that remains uncovered by the sheets.

However as the man, who can now be identified as the milkman as he picks up the rest of his clothes, continues to look around the room in panic and yell out in shock at what's happening, the other person finally rises from the bed with a deadpan look on their face. This person appears to be a 17 year old female that has bright blue eyes, and Caucasian skin, as well as the previously mentioned large amount of blonde hair. She was also naked, and with the current appearance of the milkman, it could be easily assumed what had happened the night before. From the look on her face, one could tell that this alarm was most likely a daily occurrence, even if it wasn't an alarm meant to actually wake her up.

Meanwhile, in another room that _screamed_ goth, an even larger amount of blue hair could be seen poking out from underneath the covers of the bed in that room, before the person rose from the bed with a similar deadpan expression on their face as the other girl. This was another female that appeared to be around 17 years old, and had the same bright blue eyes and Caucasian skin as the other girl, but her hair, as previously mentioned, was a dark shade of blue, which had been dyed a bright pink on the inside. On her head, she had a blue bow, and from the looks of it, she was currently wearing a black night shirt.

After listening to the alarm and bell for a few more seconds the girl simply closes her eyes, and lies back down in the bed without a care in the world. Meanwhile, the sheets that she was under had another lump underneath them to the right of her. The lump rose and fell to the same pace as a person breathing, and because of this it could be assumed that just like the previous girl, this one also had someone in their bed with them. And since the person wasn't reacting to the alarm and bell, unlike the milkman, it could also be assumed that they were here enough that it was a normal occurrence for them.

After a few more seconds, the alarm and ringing of the bell eventually stops, and down in the church itself, the black priest and the Gir look-alike can be seen. The black priest is currently standing in front of the pew, while the green creature is once again leaping back and forth for no reason at all. However, just like the previous time that he was doing this, the world decided that it wasn't meant to be as a large sofa comes crashing down onto the floor, crushing the creature. As the sofa impacted the floor, the milkman is sent flying up into the air with his clothes and a few bottles of milk, while the heads of the two teenage girls could be seen.

"Havin' a _good mornin'_ Panty?" The black priest asks the blonde girl rhetorically as he glares at the two females in front of him, obviously annoyed at how they were currently acting. However, in response to the man's words, the now named Panty simply waves to the milkman as he starts to walk away.

"That's your cue to go sweet cheeks." She tells him, before placing a hand in front of her mouth as she yawns, completely ignoring him even as he attempts to tell her that he would call her… The poor fool didn't even realize that it had been a one night stand and that he wasn't the first one that Panty Anarchy had fucked for the hell of it. As the blonde girl finishes yawning, the area around her is suddenly tinted yellow, with her first name appearing in the air in front of her, a pink pair of panties wrapped around the top part of the "T", while the sound of a woman letting off a loud moan can be heard in the background.

"And how you feelin' this mornin' Stockin'?" The black priest asks the other girl, the glare remaining on his face as he turns his attention to Stocking Anarchy, Panty's sister, who flicks some hair behind her ear as her other hand is holding onto a plate that has a slice of cake on it.

"Fuck off, don't talk to me until I've had my God damned sugar." She tells the man with annoyance clear in her voice as she takes a spoon, and scoops part of the cake into her mouth, shivering in pleasure at the taste, before the area around her is tinted blue as her name appears in front of her, the "S" being replaced with a blue and black stripped stocking as another woman can be heard letting off a more sensual moan in the background. The black priest's eyebrow twitches at the scene taking place in front of him, before his attention is brought to the lump under the sheets besides Stocking.

"Cane? What the fuck you still doin' asleep?!" He exclaims in surprise and annoyance. In response to the priest's question, the sheets rise a bit, before shifting so that they're only covering the more "private" areas of the new person that's been revealed. This person is completely different from the two females beside them. The main reason for this is that this person is a _male_. He appears to be around 19 years old, has Caucasian skin, hair whiter than snow that's styled into spikes, and, like Panty, doesn't appear to be wearing anything. However, the thing about him that drew the most attention was his eyes.

While his right eye was a blue that seemed to match the color of the clear sky overhead, his left eye was a red that was a similar shade as spilled blood. "Garter, as much as I _love_ to hear your bitching every morning when we wake up, I'm not really in the mood for it today." Cane says as he stretches, his back, arms and legs letting off cracking sounds as he does so, before he lets off a relieved sigh as he sinks into the back of the sofa. As he does this, the area around him is tinted by a miss-matching mass of blue and red, his name appearing in front of him with the "C" being replaced by a black cane, the "a" and "e" being blue, while the "n" is red. As this happens, a man letting off a deep chuckle can be heard in the background.

After it disappears, Cane leans forwards a bit so that he can look at "Garter" with eyes that were slightly narrowed. "Listen Garter, last night things were a bit different since Stocking decided that she wanted to be the Dom. So, even though it felt _really_ good, I'm currently very sore." He tells the black priest. However, as he's talking, Stocking takes a few seconds to stop sucking on the tube filled with sugar, which had replaced her cake once she'd finished it, and a bit of drool leaks from her mouth and trails down her chin as she remembers the night before. Her eyes drift to the sheets that were currently blocking Cane's private area from view, but widen a bit at the sight of the sheets lifting slightly, most likely due to the fact that Cane was probably reliving last night's events, while at the same time, seeing as he just woke up, he was probably experiencing what every man did. Morning wood.

When she sees this, her right hand continues to hold the tube that she's currently sucking sugar from, while her left slowly makes its way beneath the sheets, and a few seconds later, finds what she was looking for as she firmly grasps Cane's dick. A part of him that she'd become _very_ familiar with over the past few years. When this happens, Cane's eyes widen for a few moments, before they close as he leans back in the sofa once again, letting off a groan of approval as Stocking starts to give him a handjob, a smirk appearing on her lips as she brings the tube of sugar away from them in favor of giving pleasure to the man beside her as she moves closer to him, Panty snorting every few seconds seeing as she'd fallen back asleep almost right after the milkman had left the church.

Cane and Stocking were actually boyfriend and girlfriend, and had been for the past few years due to the fact that they got together shortly after they met since unlike Panty, Stocking actually wanted a stable relationship. Because of the personalities of the two, they got along well as soon as they met, and when they officially got together, it didn't take long for them to start up a routine like this. The fact that Stocking currently had Cane at her mercy wasn't usually the case though, seeing as most of the time, the bluenette preferred to be the Sub to Cane's Dom. However, she did get the occasional want to be the Dominant one, such as the night before, and at the current moment as she continues to work her hand over Cane's dick as he groans due to the pleasure.

As Stocking continues, "Garter" can only look on in astonishment at the fact that they were now completely ignoring him, before shaking his head at a fast pace as his face twists into an angered expression. "What the fuck?! What the hell do you think you're doin'?!" He exclaims as he reaches into his afro and pulls out the sheet of paper that the Gir look-alike had spit out earlier, holding it up for them to see… If they'd actually been paying attention to him, seeing as Stocking's head was now underneath the sheet, and Cane's eyes had practically rolled into the back of his head due to the pleasure that he was currently feeling thanks to Stocking's warm mouth as she sucked him off, his attention currently focused on the fact that the suction on his third leg, while she swirled her tongue around it, felt _sooo_ fucking good.

"This is another clue that Heaven has blessed us with to lead you three to another ghost to take out! But here you are, ignorin' Heaven's gift and havin' sex instead!" He exclaims as Stocking's head can be seen moving up and down underneath the blanket, the three on the couch ignoring the black priest. Well, Panty was sleeping, Stocking was actively ignoring him, while Cane was currently too out of it to hear what he's saying.

This was due to fact that the feeling from before gets infinitely better now that Stocking is running her lips over the entirety of his length as she deepthroats him, much to the pleasure of both of them as Stocking begins to moan, creating vibrations along Cane's dick. Because of this, just as Garter gets ready to start yelling again, Cane lets off a long groan, before a few seconds later, Stocking removes her head from under the sheet, wiping a bit of white liquid from the corner of her lips and placing it in her mouth as she seductively sucks on it, shivering a bit as she savors the taste. Not as good to her as her sugar, but it came pretty fucking close.

As the black priest simmers in anger behind the pew, Cane finally returns to earth, and blinks to clear his blurry eyes. Once he's done that, he sees the state of the man, and frowns a bit. "Ugh, sorry about that Garter. Please, go on with what you were saying, I should be able to pay attention now." He tells the black priest, who attempts to calm himself down as the one "rational" person in the church apologizes to him for the previous events.

"As I was _sayin'_ …" The man begins, still trying to calm down as he holds up the parchment again, showing Stocking and Cane the two letters written on it. "Heaven has blessed us with a clue to lead you three to another ghost. Water Closet! This means bathroom." He explains to them as Panty continues to sleep, while the creature from before begins to masturbate in front of Stocking and Cane while constantly letting of the word "Chuck", revealing that it was a male while the bluenette starts eating another slice of cake with a smirk on her face since she'd gotten what she wanted from her boyfriend. Meanwhile, Cane continues to actually pay attention, and Garter pulls a rope from the ceiling, causing a white screen to pop up from the ground as he takes out a pointer stick to use.

"We have reports of people being suddenly and inexplicably sucked into their toilets, almost as if the comos are eatin' 'em alive. Takin' a massive dump is one of the most vulnerable positions a person can find themselves in. For someone or somethin' to prey upon that weakness is a vicious and damnable act! Whoaaaaa, this be the work of a ghost!" Garter exclaims as the screen flips through multiple photos that had been taken of people after they had been on the receiving end of the attacks. However, his face turns blank once again as he stares at the three in front of him, since Panty had woken back up, and was currently turned to face the two on the couch beside her, a smirk on her face.

"All I need in life is to wake up next to some morning wood." She tells them, making the two share a look before turning to face Panty.

"Is there anything hard you _refuse_ to jump on?" Stocking asks the blonde, making Panty wave her hand at her sister in response.

"Oh stop it with the self-righteous bullshit, everyone's got a hobby." She tells the bluenette, making Cane give her a deadpan stare in response.

"Yes, but at the rate that you do it, you might as well make it a side job." Cane tells her, making Panty smirk at him in response.

"Hey, maybe I will. After all, protein's good for you, ain't that right Garter?!" She yells as she turns to face the black priest, who snaps out of his shock at the sound of Panty's voice, and goes right back to glaring at the three in front of him.

"Shut up! First of all, why the fuck you think I know the answer to that?! And secondly, if you don't want to be stuck here _forever_ then the only option you pathetic excuses for anything resembling angels have, is to buy your way back into Heaven using Heaven Coins you collect exterminatin' evil ghosts!" He exclaims, lifting a briefcase with a glass cover on it that are holding three of the previously mentioned Heaven Coins in it while Panty ignores him to pick earwax out of her ear, and Stocking messes with a few loose strands of hair.

Meanwhile, Cane continues to try to pay attention, though the fact that Stocking was currently barefoot and was still apparently in the Dominating mood didn't help since her foot was rubbing along his newly risen erection, the only divide between them being the sheet over him, which caused his attention to waver away from what Garter was saying. "Contrary to popular belief you are not here to collect _men_ or _sugar_! So focus and stop acting like badass hoes! And Cane! I thought that a Nephalem like you woulda been dyin' to get to Heaven since you're only half angel! Your other half's demon, so you've gotta collect Heaven Coins to get to Heaven too!" He exclaims as his anger starts to get the best of him again at the sight in front of him. At his words, the two girls gain scowls on their faces as Panty glares at the wall, and Stocking actually stops pleasuring Cane, making a small frown make its way onto his own face at the loss of pleasure…

At least until the Gir look-alike standing on the ground in front of the sofa farts in their faces. What follows is the Anarchy sisters displaying their skills as "badass hoes" when they give the creature a beating, with Cane contributing at the end when he reaches over to pluck it out of the air and toss it towards Garter instead of answering his question, since the black priest was the one who caused Stocking to stop with her footjob. However, Garter leans to the left slightly, allowing the creature to fly past him. However, time freezes for a few seconds as the area around the creature turns green, and his name appears, showing that it was actually "Chuck", making the Gir look-alike seem more like a Pokémon since all he could say was his name as a screaming voice can be heard in the background that sounds slightly similar to a Goofy scream.

After passing by Garter's head, Chuck slams into the screen that was being used earlier, his skull cracking open upon impact, and causing brain matter and shit to stain the white surface before gravity takes effect, and the corpse starts to slide down the sheet, leaving a trail of brain juices from the impact point to the bottom of the white surface before the dead body falls to the ground. After this happens, Garter returns to his previous position before he dodged Chuck, and the area around him turns a slight purple-like pink, with his full name of "Garterbelt" appearing in front of him, a man letting off a "Yeaaah" in the background.

A few seconds later, Chuck is revealed to be immortal as he stands on the pew of the church, drool leaking from his mouth as the other four present remain silent, before Stocking breaks it. "So what're you thinkin'?" She asks the other two present. In response, Cane gives a small shrug, still annoyed that his current "problem" hadn't been completely taken care of, but not giving a shit what they did either way since no one was in any immediate danger, and if they didn't actually do anything, he could go with Stocking to their room to take care of his current needs. After a few more seconds of silence, Panty gives her own response.

"Eh fuck it, let's go." She states, and as the three throw the sheets off them, they've suddenly changed into different outfits, or in the case of Panty and Cane actually got dressed, in a matter of seconds, almost like they attended the "Superman school of disguises". Panty now had on red high heels, a red dress that stopped near the middle of her thighs, gold hoops around her wrists, as well as red hoop earrings. Stocking hadn't changed her outfit much, since she'd put on what appeared to be something like a goth-like maid dress, as well as her signature blue and black stripped stockings with black shoes over her feet.

However, it was Cane who appeared to have changed the most. Now he was wearing black boots, which partially covered the black jeans he was wearing that had red lines running down the sides, as well as a black belt holding them up. He also had on a dark red T-shirt, while a black trench coat was present over that. In his right hand was a black cane that didn't appear to serve any purpose other than the fact that it made him look cooler. The top was styled to look like a dragon's head, which Cane grips in his right hand as he stood beside his girlfriend as Panty spoke up from Stocking's other side.

"Hey Stockin', Cane…" She starts, making the two smirk in response to her words.

"What is it Panty?" Stocking asks the blonde, who holds up a set of keys in response to her question.

"You two ready to roll?" She asks, and a few seconds later, the three of them are sitting in a vehicle, which Panty turns on with the key, causing an engine to roar to life as smoke is blown out the exhaust and the headlights turn on, illuminating multiple human skulls and bones lying in piles along the walls, before the subwoofers in the back of the vehicle turn on and start to emit a beat from the radio installed. After a few more seconds, Panty presses the gas pedal onto the floor, causing the vehicle to spin it's tires in place for a few seconds, before the vehicle takes off down the road that it was on, the headlights illuminating the dimly lit tunnel as Panty drives the three of them along the man-made road, tossing few bones that were on said road up into the air in the process.

Outside in the field beside the church, a large trapdoor suddenly flies open, the skeleton of a person hanging out of the bottom of it upside-down from its waist to its skull, before the vehicle, now revealed to be a pink Humvee, that Panty had been driving a few second beforehand comes flying out of the hole, tearing the top half of the skeleton away as it drives, before the blonde driving swerves the steering wheel, making them turn and tear across the field onto the road beside the church, and then following it as they continue to head into the city, cars being thrown off the road in their wake, even as no one gets hurt or dies thanks to the sense of anime logic that surrounded the town of Daton City, and even the entire world.

As the three drive down the road, Panty blatantly ignoring every traffic law in sight, they all share matching grins. "I love how See Through always gets us wherever we need to be with some motherfucking style!" She exclaims, before driving through the city even more dangerously than before. "Get it girl! Get it!" She exclaims, before they clear a hill, time pausing once again and suspending the group in midair as the area gains a pinkish red tint, and the car's name appears in front of it. As they touch back down onto the road, Cane hears something behind him, and looks towards the source of the noise in confusion, only to see Chuck hanging onto the back of See Through for dear life.

At the sight, Cane allows a malicious-like grin to appear on his face as he reaches towards the green creature, which starts to sweat at the sight, and shakes its head in denial. However, the response that Cane gives is a larger smirk as his hand gets closer, Chuck now shaking his head frantically, before Cane's fingers wrap around one of Chuck's arms, causing the Gir look-alike to pale at the prospect of what's about to happen to it, just before the 19 year old pulls him into the Humvee with him, causing Chuck to look at him in confusion, making Cane shrug in response.

"Eh, I already accidentally killed you earlier, and you're bound to die at least one more time today, so I figured I'd lower your death count for the day." He tells the green creature, which blinks at him in confusion for a few seconds, before it simply decides to sit down, and buckle up in the backseat of the Humvee. One could tell by the blank look on its face that when Panty was driving See Through, this kind of reckless driving was the kind that you should expect.

* * *

A few minutes later, Panty smashes See Through into the back of a plumber's van, sending the van in question careening into the plumber standing in the front yard, while all the replacement toilets in the back of the van are sent flying as the vehicle spins through the air, the toilets landing in the yard, the street, as well as the odd one or two that landed on the roof of the house the van was previously parked in front of. "Bingo!" The blonde in question exclaims as See Through screeches to a halt as the van falls back onto the ground next to the plumber, who was twitching on the ground.

"Found 'im!" Panty exclaims as the three of them get out of the car and stand a few feet away from the man lying on the ground. After his van had slammed into him, the orange suit he was wearing for the job had been ripped in multiple places, one being at his knees, while another more noticeable one was present on his ass, allowing his "plumber's crack" to be seen clearly by the world.

"A toilet and a plumber dude?" Stocking asks, her confusion clear to Cane as he stands beside his girlfriend as she holds her stuffed-animal / still living cat-thing in her arms… Don't ask. Anyways, despite the questioning tone in her voice, Panty continues to glare at the man twitching on the ground in front of them, who Cane feels slightly sympathetic towards at the moment due to the situation that the plumber was finding himself in.

"Yeah that's him!" Panty exclaims, completely believing that the first thing / person that they had run into was the ghost that they were searching for. However, Cane simply raises an eyebrow as he idly twirls his cane in his hands.

"Really? You're 100% positive on this Panty. No doubts what-so-ever?" He asks the blonde as he raises an eyebrow in her direction.

"Yeah, that's the fucker we're looking for! Isn't that right asshole?!" She exclaims as she removes her panties, and in the timeframe of a second, has them changed into her angelic weapon, which is a glowing, bright blue gun… With a bow at the front. One could easily assume why that was there since the gun had previously been a pair of panties… But, that aside, Panty then proceeds to bend over the guy lying on the ground, and push the front of her gun up against the side of the guy's head. "Tell me, do ya' feel lucky punk? Well do ya'? Do ya'?" She asks as she presses the man's head into the ground as she applies more pressure from her gun onto the side of his head.

"That might not be him." Stocking states from a few feet behind the blonde as Cane stands at her side, shaking his head at the situation currently taking place in front of him. However, Panty decides to ignore the bluenette, and instead cocks the hammer back on her gun, before firing it three times into the side of the man's head. However, instead of blowing a bloody hole through his skull and brain like one would expect, the rounds instead bounce off the skin of the human lying on the ground, due to the fact that angelic weapons only work against ghosts. While this is happening, the female house owner that had hired the plumber in the first place was simply standing off to the side, watching the entire spectacle with wide eyes.

"I don't think it's him." Panty states as she pulls away her gun, making Stocking narrow her eyes at the blonde in front of her, while Cane decides to facepalm at Panty's actions.

"Color me shocked." Cane hears Stocking states sarcastically. However, as the only unharmed male present pulls his hand away from his face, he sees the injured man lift his head from the ground, and hold up his hands as if to shield them from any more rounds that Panty may shoot at him.

"Please stop shooting me it really hurts." He says, before turning a bit more allowing everyone to get a good look at him. "I haven't done anything." He says, and when Cane sees the man's face clearly, his own face gains a deadpan expression as he immediately turns to Panty, who reacts exactly as he was expecting the blonde to after blinking a couple times at the sight in front of her.

" _Fuck_ , you're a hot piece of ass." She states, the house owner finally breaking out of her shock to move over and stand a few feet away, placing one hand on her cheek as the other waves in front of her.

"You are preaching to the _vag_ sister." She says, and Cane can only sigh in response as Stocking looks off to the side in slight disgust at the situation taking place. However, by sighing Cane had drawn the attention of the house owner, who looks at him in surprise, before lust become apparent on her face. "Oh my, now this one-" However, she's stopped from going any further by Stocking holding her Katana, which had been created from one of her stockings, up to the lady's neck.

"Try anything with my boyfriend, and it won't be his dick that's going up your ass." She states with a glare, making the woman quickly back away as Stocking turns to find Panty standing up on her feet and wiping some drool from her mouth as she transforms her gun back into her panties, and holds them out for Stocking to take.

"Hang onto these for me." She tells the bluenette, before rushing off to See Through with the plumber looped around her arm, and as soon as they're both in the car the blonde tears off down the road. As she goes, Cane sighs in annoyance and relief that Panty is gone while Stocking does the same. At the same time, the woman from before walks back into her house, upset that the blonde girl had taken off with the plumber… At least before she could ask for a threesome and offer to use her bedroom. As she closes her door to her house behind her, Cane turns to Stocking as the two continue to stand in the front yard, and then holds up his left hand, which is holding a set of black car keys.

"Wanna go home and finish what Garter so rudely interrupted?" He asks, and Stocking gains a sultry smile in response as she nods, watching as Cane presses a button on the remote, waiting until he lowers his arm to his side before she leans forwards and crushes her lips into his, holding her cat-thing in one hand while the other keeps his head in place as she shoves her tongue into his mouth, the rest of her body pressed up against his in a way that quickly gets him hard, as she's able to feel his third leg pressing against her after only a few seconds.

As she pulls away, she makes sure to do it in a way that causes her hand to trail along his neck in a teasing way, knowing that her touch alone is enough to keep him hard as he stares at her with eyes clouded with slight lust. However, he's broken out of any dirty thoughts he'd been having by the sound of an engine as a vehicle drives around the corner without a driver at the wheel, and then stops in front of the two of them. This vehicle was a Polaris Slingshot. A three wheeled vehicle about the size of a small car, and yet it was still classified as a motorcycle. When it comes to a halt in front of the two, they jump in, before Cane puts the keys in the ignition, turns them, and then drives down the road, going only _slightly_ over the speed limit on the route back to the church.

* * *

A few minutes later, the door to Stocking and Cane's room was pushed open, before promptly being slammed closed as the couple in question entered with their lips locked together, their tongues in each other's mouths as they heavily groped one another. They paused for only a few seconds to allow Cane to lock the door behind them, before Stocking promptly crushed her lips against his own. In response, Cane returns the kiss as the two begin to shed each other's clothes, before eventually making it to the bed. When they collide with the side of the mattress, Cane falls onto it on his back, with his girlfriend on top of him as she pushes her tongue into his mouth and fondles his balls as her breasts and stiff nipples run over his bare chest, causing Cane to groan out from underneath her due to the pleasure.

After a few more minutes, Stocking separates her lips from his as she leans back to stare down at her boyfriend, who was now handcuffed to the bars that surrounded her bed by his wrists, since she'd done that while they were kissing. At the sight of him being in such a vulnerable position, she allowed a smirk to come to her face as a bit of drool comes out of her mouth at the sight underneath her while he looks up at her. After a few more seconds of staring at the man handcuffed to her bed, she wipes the drool from mouth, before pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear as she looks at his dick, which was currently pointing straight up towards the top of her bed.

At the sight, a bit more drool leaks out of her mouth, which she's quick to wipe away, before glancing at Cane, and then quickly leaning forwards and engulfing his third leg in her mouth. Cane can only groan at the feeling of Stocking's mouth once again wrapping around his dick as she hums to send pleasurable vibrations along it while she begins to run her lips up and down his length, sucking on it the entire time as she deepthroats him. While she does this, Cane continues to groan, before she pulls back so that only his head is in her mouth, and begins to swirl her tongue around it as she looks up to stare him in the eyes, her own gaze revealing that she's currently loving the feeling of being in charge, and he can only groan in his pleasure in response to her look.

Stocking's eyes reveal the smile that she can't actually have on her face since she's currently sucking him off, before she looks back down at his dick, and then closes her eyes as she begins to deepthroat him again, this time running her tongue along his dick the entire time, making her boyfriend groan in pleasure due to the feelings that he's experiencing, while at the same time the bluenette moans from the taste of his member in her mouth, making Cane's pleasure rise to new heights. A few minutes later, Stocking is rewarded for her efforts as Cane lets off a fairly loud moan, and Stocking swallows down the cum that shoots out from his dick, loving the taste of it as she sits up after he's finished, the bluenette moaning slightly as she swallows all that was left in her mouth.

The reason that Cane lasted longer than that morning was due to the fact that a few hours ago when he was still waking up, his dick was still sensitive. Now, that wasn't the case, and he could hold out longer. As shown by the fact that his dick was still sticking up towards the top of the bed. Not that Stocking cared about how long he lasted as she crawled her way up his body, and planted kisses along his torso along the way, before capturing his lips once again, the taste of himself no longer present since Stocking had made sure to get all of it. A few seconds later, Stocking breaks the kiss, and smirks down at her boyfriend as she lifts her hips, before slowly bringing them down, enveloping Cane's dick in her pussy, making the two of them groan out in pleasure.

Then, Stocking begins to bounce up and down, panting as she does so while Cane looks up at her from his position handcuffed to the bed, watching her form as she bounces on top of her dick, her breasts bouncing along with the rest of her body as she stares down at him with a large smile on her face, her eyes currently filled with lust as her pants turn into moans as she stops bouncing, and starts to move her hips, grinding his dick inside her pussy, making Cane give his own groans of approval at the feeling. Then, a few seconds later Stocking is bouncing once again as she moves her hands and places them on his chest, which has the added effect of pressing her breasts together even more, creating a more obvious cleavage that he stares at.

While he's doing this, Stocking stares down at him with an almost sex crazed look on her face, which might have been more appropriate on Panty's face, as her mouth opens, and her tongue hangs out of it as drool makes its way down her chin due to the pleasure that she's currently in control of giving herself. As Stocking continues, she alternates between bouncing atop her boyfriend's prone form, and grinding his dick inside her inner walls, which brings pleasure to the both of them. After a few more minutes, Stocking arches her back as a loud moan of pleasure makes its way past her lips, and her walls clamp around Cane's dick, causing him to groan out in his own pleasure as he finally reaches his release. Luckily, due to Stocking being an Angel, she could choose when to have children. And she wasn't planning on it anytime soon.

Afterwards, Stocking lies on top of his prone form, before lifting herself off him slightly, locking eyes with him before she leans forwards and captures his lips in another kiss. This one lasts for a few minutes, before they part and continue to stare at one another. However, as Stocking moves a bit, she looks down at her hips to find that they're still connected. And from what she can feel, Cane is still hard inside of her.

When she realizes this, she allows another smirk to make its way onto her face as she turns to face her boyfriend, more ideas for this afternoon already making their way into her head, all of them involving her dominating him on this bed in some way, shape or form in order to make him her metaphorical bitch. When Cane sees her smirk, he can only return it with one of his own, already knowing that he was gonna be quite sore by tonight. The fact that Stocking was turning around while his dick was still inside of her only reinforced that fact… And with how the two of them were whenever they got in this bed, he had a feeling he'd be twice as sore by the next morning…

* * *

 **(And to think I'm only a little over halfway through the episode with over 8,000 words already written… Well, I can already tell you guys that the chapters for this version of the story are gonna be long as fuck.)**

* * *

A few hours later, the two of them are sitting on the couch with Stocking on top of Cane, the two of them once again locking lips as their tongues wrestle for dominance within their mouths due to the fact that Stocking's dominating personality was slowly going away. However, as they break apart to regain the air they'd lost so far, the doors to the church open, and the two turn to look at the wooden doors as they slam shut behind Panty as she walks towards the couch, and then leaps over it to sit beside the two as Stocking moves back onto her previous seat on Cane's lap. "Well, he's feelin' lucky now." She comments as she makes a reference to her earlier words when she'd asked the plumber if he "felt lucky". In response, the boyfriend and girlfriend beside her roll their eyes.

"But he was just a plumber." Stocking states to the blonde, making Panty give a dirty smirk as Stocking reaches over a bit and grabs onto Panty's panties, giving them to the blonde as she starts to talk.

"So true. And my pipes are _totally_ clean." She quips as she pulls on her underwear, making the two stare at her with deadpan expressions.

"How long have you been waiting to use _that one_?" Stocking asks the blonde, making Panty smirk in response.

"I couldn't not, you know?" She asks, only for Cane to chuckle.

"You might want to rethink the joke Panty, from what I'm able to tell, your "pipes" are all _clogged up_ at the moment." He states, making Panty blink as she thinks about the statement, while Stocking proceeds to laugh as the blonde's joke is turned against her. When Panty realizes what Cane did, her expression sours for a few seconds, before a smirk makes its way back onto her face as she turns to Stocking.

"Well I'm sure that I'm not the _only one_ with "clogged pipes" in here." She says, making Stocking stop laughing as she blinks at what Panty says, before turning back to the blonde with a smug smirk on her face.

"Well, at least the man that I'm with can last at least five hours and still be ready for more." She tells the blonde, making Panty gain a tick mark on her forehead at the bluenette's shot at the men she'd fucked during her time on earth… As well as the fact that she hadn't been able to snag Cane for at least one fuck before he got with Stocking. The fact that the bluenette was sticking her tongue out at her while pulling down one of her eyelids told her that Stocking knew this as well and she could only lift her left hand as she clenches it into a fist at the sight of the bluenette doing this.

As if to add insult to injury, Stocking then turns to Cane, and starts another make-out session with him right in front of the blonde, going all out as she lowers her hand and rubs his shaft over his pants while her other hand runs over his chest. Cane catches on quickly, and lifts one of his hands to the back of her head to deepen the kiss, while his other hand makes its way up to her breasts as he starts to fondle them while Panty watches, her eye twitching as her annoyance rises at the scene in front of her. Meanwhile, through the entire conversation Garterbelt had been attempting to get the attention of the three on the couch due to his anger at none of them exterminating any ghosts, or collecting any Heaven Coins. Finally, he decides to just give up his attempts as he smashes Chuck into the pew, asking for the Lord to grant him some patience.

"Let's just fuckin' eat!" He finally exclaims, biting his tongue multiple times due to his anger as he storms off into the kitchen to start cooking, leaving the three on the couch, while Chuck's regular form slowly re-makes itself from the squashed corpse that was previously lying on the pew, before he jumps off and follows the black priest into the kitchen, away from the scene taking place in the main area of the church. As it continues, Panty finally gets fed up as she storms off towards her room.

"Well fuck you two very much!" She exclaims as she slams the door leading to the tower connected to the church closed and storms off towards her room, ignoring Stocking's moans of pleasure that can be heard through the closed door, the steel kitchen door slamming shut a few seconds later as a way to block out the noise better than a wooden door could. Because of this, the sounds of clothes being removed and the gasps and grunts of pleasure coming from Stocking and Cane are heard only to the two of them as they start up a new fuck session, neither one having complete dominance over the other since Stocking wasn't completely rid of her dominant personality yet.

Because of this, the couch received a lot of abuse over the next hour and a half that Garter used to make dinner. The positions the two used ranging from cowgirl, to missionary, to doggy style, to many others that had the two of them sweating and panting by the end since they'd just finished another session only a couple hours beforehand. When Garter walks in on Cane giving it to Stocking from behind as the bluenette screamed out his name in pleasure, his gaze remained on the white haired teen for a few moments, before his eye twitched at the sight in front of him, and he yelled at the two that the food was ready to be eaten.

Ten minutes later Stocking and Cane walked into the room with sufficiently rumpled clothes as they sit in their chairs and start to eat with Panty, Garter and Chuck. Half an hour later, everyone was done, and Panty let off a satisfied burp. " _Shit_ was that good." She comments as she leans back in her chair at the table, Cane causally sitting in his own while Stocking was slumped over the table from eating most of the food.

"Your curry is _unreal_ Garter." She states, making the black priest give a smug laugh in response.

"That's cause it's black baby, you won't ever go back." He quips, making Cane level a deadpan stare at him as Panty pushes herself away from the table and heads off towards the set of stairs that would lead to the second story of the church while Stocking suddenly regains her energy as she turns her eyes towards Garter as stars shine in them.

"Ooh, what's for dessert? Maybe chocolate! Oh, for no reason of course." She states, trying to sound innocent while Cane simply smirks beside his girlfriend, her obsession with sweets outweighing her obsession for sex with him by just a bit. He shook his head as he found it ironic that the two angels that he lived with were pretty much the _literal_ embodiments of lust and gluttony… Although, with how he acted at points, he wasn't really one to talk…

As the bluenette beside him and the blonde that had gone upstairs yell at each other as the former slams the door to the bathroom upstairs, he smirks and stands up as he picks up the plates, and then brings them into the kitchen where he dumps them in the sink for Garter to wash in a few minutes, before he heads off to a plate sitting on the small table in the kitchen, and then slices off a piece of the cake that was there, putting the dessert on a small plate with a fork on it that he takes out to Stocking after a few minutes. At the sight of the plate, the bluenette starts to drool a bit, before the dessert is placed in front of her by Cane, who she grabs by the front of his shirt and pulls him into a steamy kiss as a thank you, while Garter grumbles at the sight as he pushes himself away from the table and makes his way to the kitchen, and Chuck slowly making his way upstairs.

As Stocking sits there, shivering in pleasure as she eats her cake, Cane allows a smirk to appear on his face as he leans over slightly, and reaches around her to grab a hold of her breast as she continues eating, doubling the pleasure that she feels as she's assaulted by both the taste of the cake, as well as the feeling of her boyfriend fondling her large breasts. A moan makes its way past her lips as she swallows the cake in her mouth as she looks out of the corner of her eyes at Cane while he continues to grope her breast as he leans towards her. He captures her lips in a small kiss for a few seconds, before pausing his groping to allow her to eat more cake, before he returns to fondling her again as she eats. However, it appeared that the world had enough of them for the moment, since a few seconds later, the two of them hear Panty start to scream for Stocking from the bathroom upstairs.

In response, the two pause what they're doing, before glaring up at the ceiling due to Panty interrupting them. As she continues to yell, Cane's red eye seems to gain a glow to it as he growls to himself, before finally snapping. " **Shut up bitch! If you don't shut the fuck up in the next five seconds, then I'm gonna come up there, and then instead of** ** _taking_** **a shit, you'll be** ** _eating_** **shit!** " He exclaims, his anger getting the best of him in the moment. From his outburst, it could be assumed that like Panty and Stocking, Cane was also fairly close to being the embodiment of a cardinal sin. While Panty was lust and Stocking was gluttony, it could be seen that Cane was apparently the embodiment of wrath. As the sound from upstairs slows to a halt, he turns back to his girlfriend, who was looking at him with a slight blush on her cheeks.

" **And you… I don't care what you say, you're getting it up the ass tonight.** " He tells her with a growl, and in response Stocking can only shake in her chair as her brain thinks about what he says, and she loses herself in her thoughts as her eyes glaze over and drool makes its way down her chin. Suffice to say that Cane's current personality had succeeded in returning Stocking to her normal Submissive behavior. At the sight, Cane gets a feral smirk on his face as he leans into his girlfriend, and starts to grope her breasts roughly, making her moan as he fiercely kisses her before pulling away. " **Yeah, you like that you little bitch, don't you?** " He asks her, and her only response is a moan as her legs quake underneath the table.

However, a few seconds later, what sounds like a tidal wave crashing against the walls of the church can be heard upstairs, and the two separate as Cane's red eye returns to normal, and he blinks as he stares at his panting girlfriend, before frowning slightly. "Damn, gotta learn how to rein in that emotion of mine." He mumbles, before getting up from his chair and making his way to the stairs with the still-drooling Stocking slung over his back as Garter follows him up the stairs while cleaning a plate in his hands. When they get upstairs, it's to the site of Panty standing just outside the bathroom, covered from head to toe in brown shit, a large puddle covering most of the floor as well.

"Okay, I get it now." She mutters, making the two males share a confused glance, before looking at the shit-covered blonde in front of them.

"Okay you get what now?" Garter asks, before him and Cane pause, Stocking stiffening from her place on Cane's back just before all three of them start to puke as they smell the stench that's coming from the bathroom, the door to which was currently pressed against the far wall, while a flattened Chuck can be seen lying in the shit beside it. Luckily, Stocking had managed to turn her head so that she didn't puke on her boyfriend's back, before the three of them recover as Stocking regains consciousness thanks to this, and then proceed to stare at Panty in slight confusion.

"Oh yeah, I get it." She continues, narrowing her eyes in anger, though if it was because of what she realized, the fact that she was covered in shit, or both was uncertain. Although one could assume that it would be the third option.

"Well we don't get it." Stocking mutters from her place on Cane's back, still getting over the vomiting she'd done a few seconds ago, since that had obviously managed to bring her back to reality and distract her from what Cane said a minute ago down in the dining area. In response to their questions, Panty just stares out the window on the wall across from her for a few seconds, before slowly making her way downstairs, leaving the other three upstairs to share looks of confusion, before looking out the window that Panty had a few seconds ago. What they see is geysers of shit exploding from every manhole cover in the city, before it all begins to converge into a giant ghost created by the crap from the sewers. However, by the time the ghost was fully formed, the two Angels, one priest and single Nephalem had already made their way out of the church and were on their way to the area of the city the ghost was currently causing havoc in.

* * *

While the saviors of Daton City made their way to the scene, the police force had already arrived and had all their guns trained on the monstrosity in front of them. "Freeze shithead!" One exclaims.

"Don't make any sudden movements!" Another one exclaims. However, instead of giving the ghost a chance to do anything, or even give some form of response, all the police officers present begin to unload their bullets into the monstrosity. Turns out America wasn't the only one that had police brutality present… However, in this case, it was completely ineffective seeing as for one, the bullets they were using were meant to be used against humans, not ghosts. At the same time, they were shooting at a "living" pile of shit, causing the bullets to pass harmlessly through its body, or get stuck halfway through, even as they didn't cause any damage. Unfortunately, a few rounds managed to cause pieces of the body to fly off, piles of shit landing around the police officers as a result.

Because of this, almost all of them were rendered useless within a few seconds of their assault beginning, most of the policemen were bent over, their dinners being emptied from their stomachs onto the cement below their feet. When this happens, the ghost is quick to create another tidal wave of shit to wash over everything in front of it, sending the policemen and their cars down the road in a literal river of shit. While his men were being washed away down the street, the police chief conversed with Garterbelt as he arrived at the scene, questioning the black priest about what was going on.

The response that Garter gave him was an explanation of the creature in front of them. According to the black priest, the ghost currently terrorizing the town was actually a manifestation of all the spirits of plumbers who had suffocated on the stench of clogged toilets which had resided on earth for dozens of years, and were now all attempting to take their rage out on the citizens of Daton City. In response to Garter's explanation, the police chief could only look at the creature in front of them in shock and horror. "Please don't tell me _prayer_ is the only thing that can get us out of this!" He exclaims, but in response Garterbelt simply holds out his hands as three familiar figures walk towards him.

"Why the heck would I tell you that, God ain't even here right now! Prayer can go to hell man, we got Angels and a Nephalem! Panty, Stocking and Cane, you're up!" He exclaims as the three in question walk past him and towards the towering ghost. As they walk, the citizens around the town can only stare in surprise, commenting on Panty's current status of being covered in shit, while others commented on Stocking as they simply judged her from how she looked. Meanwhile, others commented on Cane, and how his white hair, coupled with his cane, made him appear to be older than he looked.

However, the three in question simply ignore the bystanders as they stop in front of the monstrosity, the two girls cocking their hips to opposite sides as they stare up at the behemoth with frowns on their faces as Cane stands behind them with a similar facial expression as he holds his cane in both hands in front of him, the bottom being pressed against the cement beneath his feet. As they stand there, Panty is the first to speak up. "It's time for us to flush the toilet." She states, and the other two continue to stare at the ghost in front of them, even as they berate the blonde.

"Number one that was cheesy, number two you smell like shit." Stocking comments as her gaze remains locked on the ghost, which had stopped terrorizing the citizens of Daton City and was instead staring at the three in front of it.

"And you look like it too. Man, I'd hate to be any of the guys that you try to fuck tonight." Cane snarks, a small smirk making its way onto his face despite the situation, before it becomes a frown once again as he stares at the ghost in front of them. At their comments, Panty continues to glare at the ghost, even as it's really meant for the two beside and behind her.

"How about I buy you a cake from that fancy bakery and you manage to do this without saying another fucking word?" Panty asks Stocking. "And Cane, how about you shut the fuck up, and I might be fine with giving you a few pointers on how to give Stocking the time of her life every time you two fuck?" She asks.

"As long as what I'm saying now doesn't count, I'm in." Stocking states with her deadpan look remaining on her face, even on the inside she realizes that she lucked out on both accounts since she'd be getting a free cake, and she knew for a fact that if Panty was actually going to be giving Cane suggestions, she'd be out of it for a while after each of their sessions from now on.

"Gotta go with my girlfriend on this one, sounds like a good deal to me." Cane states with a smirk on his face.

"Then let's make this fucking, fucker pay for covering me in this fucking shit, okay you can reply to that." Panty states, making Stocking finally smirk at her.

"Let's rock." Stocking states, and with those two words, music can suddenly be heard playing throughout the area as Cane falls into a recliner that had appeared out of nowhere with a large smirk on his face as the night seems to get darker, before light explodes from where the two Angels had previously been standing, revealing that the two of them were now standing on a stage with stripper poles beside them, lights that one would expect to be at a strip club flashing over everyone present as they stare at the two on the stage. The fact that their outfits had changed once again ended up making most of the males in the "audience" gain a tight feeling in their pants, and Cane wasn't exempt from that feeling.

The two begin to dance a bit with the music as they take hold of their stripper poles, using them to their advantage as blue angelic-like wings appear on their backs for a few seconds before disappearing. After letting go of the poles, they begin to run their hands over their bodies, enticing the men, and some women, watching them. However, while Panty was putting on a show for everyone, Stocking had her main focus on Cane through her performance, making sure to give him the best views out of everyone else. After she threw her hair behind her and sent a wink while at the same time blowing a kiss to him, she then began to speak in unison with Panty.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, oh evil spirit born of those drifting between heaven and earth, may the wondrous power from the garments of these holy, delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger. Shattering your lonesome impurity and returning you from whence you came…" The two chant as they remove the undergarments that they'd been named after, both pieces of clothing gaining a bright blue glow to them as they turn to give vicious smirks to the ghost towering over Daton City. "Repent you mother fucker!" They exclaim together as their undergarments flash a bright blue.

Panty's panties are the first to change their shape, morphing into the gun that she'd wielded earlier that day against the human plumber. However, when she fires it this time, the round tears through the head of the ghost in front of her, causing it to implode on itself before exploding outwards. However, before the ghost could be defeated completely, Stocking ran her hand over her stocking, causing it to change into the same katana that she'd threatened the woman with early as she slashes at the air, sending blades of air flying at the ghost, cutting through it and leaving gashes along its body as the shit that made up the ghost began to tremble and lose its connection. However, before anything could happen, Cane quickly leapt out of his recliner, and dashed towards the ghost as it began to lose its physical form on earth.

As he runs, the cane held in his hand is suddenly covered in red and blue fire, the two colors swirling around each other as the cane begins to change. The dragon head at the top remains the same, but at the bottom, the cane gains a point at the end, before the fire only remains on the part of the cane between the top and bottom. Then, as Cane grabs the pointed end with his left hand, he makes as if to throw it, only for that part of the cane to _actually_ go flying through the air towards the ghost, imbedding itself into the body of the ghost as the part of the cane the fire had covered is revealed to be a long, metal chain, which only lengthens as Cane begins to use a special skill to run around the ghost, and leap between buildings to wrap the entire monster of shit in his weapon in a matter of seconds, which could now be seen as a Kunai with Chain. As the Nephalem comes to a crouched halt in front of his girlfriend and Panty, the ghost could be heard yelling its muffled last words from its chain cocoon.

"This blows!" Could just barely be made out, before an explosion took place within the large chain wraps. However, due to how Cane went about the cocoon, not a single piece of shit escapes, and because of this it's all incinerated within the confined space. When this happens, the chain begins to shorten at an astounding rate, before Cane is holding a much shorter Kunai with Chain after a few more seconds. Silence is all that can be heard for a few seconds after the spectacle, before the citizens all begin to cheer for the three standing before them. As they do this, Cane notices something that's glittering falling out of the sky, and he snatches it before it can hit the ground. When he opens his fist, a single Heaven Coin is revealed in the palm of his hand.

"All that for a single coin?" Panty asks, her annoyance clear to see for the three that lived with her at the church. In response to her annoyance, Cane simply smirks at her over his shoulder as he begins to flip it in his hand.

"What's the matter Panty? Anxious to get back to Heaven? I thought that you _liked_ being able to fuck any guy you see here without a care in the world?" He asks the blonde, and she can only blink a couple times in response to his question as Stocking laughs beside her boyfriend. Before the blonde has a chance to think of a comeback for his quip, the bell on top of the church begins to ring and a heavenly choir begins to sing, causing the citizens to look around in slight confusion.

"The evil has been vanquished, so rings the bell… At least I'm assuming that's why it's ringing." Garter states, sounding slightly unsure at the end even though the two Angels and single Nephalem had slain ghosts before, and this had no doubt happened each time. As the bell finally finishes ringing, Panty gets a few kinks out of her neck by cracking it a couple times, before walking off towards the church with Stocking and Cane walking in front of her, the bluenette looking back at the blonde after a few seconds.

"Now keep your promise and go buy me that cake. I need sweets, stat!" Stocking exclaims, Cane smirking from his place beside his girlfriend as Panty follows while dragging a policeman with her.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey look, I found a tasty little treat for me too." She says with a happy grin as Garter converses with the police chief a few feet away. As they continue walking, Cane turns to Panty.

"You better tell me about those pointers of yours before you start to fuck this guy's brains out for the rest of the night. And no, I will not have a threesome with you two so that you can _show me_ instead." He states, making Panty pout in response as he figured out what she was hoping to do, before she scowls at him.

"Fuck! Fine, be that way dick." She says as they head off to the church, with Panty making a quick stop at the bakery, before the four lucky ones of the night immediately head to the tower connected to the church.

* * *

Cane spent a good half hour with Panty as the blonde gave him ideas to raise his sex life, and by the end he was walking out with a light blush on his face, since he never would have thought of half the things the blonde did. Although he's quick to head to his and Stocking's room as he's able to hear Panty giving off loud moans through the wooden door mere seconds after he walks out. After a minute, he walks into his room, turns around and locks it, and then turns back around to find Stocking eating the last few crumbs off her plate, which was all that remained of the cake that Panty bought her. At the sight of her finishing her sweet and disposing of the trash, he smirks and begins to make his way over to his girlfriend.

Seconds later, the two of them are stripped bare, and Stocking is being pressed against the wall as Cane ravages the inside of her mouth with his tongue, making the bluenette shiver against him as she moans into the kiss from the pleasure that he's giving her as their hands roam over one another. However, she breaks the kiss a few seconds later to let off a louder moan as Cane lowers one of his hands to her nether regions, and slips a couple fingers inside her. When this happens, Cane smirks as he starts to kiss his girlfriend's neck. "Yeah, you like that, don't you Angel?" He asks her in a quiet voice, the only response he gets being a moan.

Cane allows his smirk to widen slightly at the bluenette's moan, before removing his fingers, much to Stocking's displeasure. However, that changes as she's pushed against the wall with a bit more force, and a lustful smile appears on her face as Cane thrusts into her, making the bluenette moan from the feeling of his dick stretching her inner walls, before her lips are captured in a passionate kiss that has Cane's tongue ravaging the inside of her mouth, the two of them exchanging saliva as Cane starts up a steady rhythm, before he begins to speed up. As this happens, Stocking is forced to break the kiss in order to begin panting from the feelings rushing through her body.

She loved this. The feeling of being completely dominated by the man currently fucking her. And she loved him as a person as well. However, at the moment her mind wasn't really able to focus on that as Cane continued to speed up, now beginning to grunt with each thrust into his girlfriend, who had started panting at a faster rate as her eyes glaze over from the sensations rushing through her, before her eyes snap open as she suddenly screams as her orgasm hits her, with Cane groaning a few seconds later as he's sent over the edge from the feeling of her inner walls tightening around his dick. After they finish, Stocking slumps over Cane slightly, before lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

When she does this, she feels a shiver run through her at the look in his eyes, since they promised to fuck her silly. And she knows that's exactly what he's gonna do as he suddenly pulls out of her, before moving the two of them over to the bed. He pushes his girlfriend onto it first, before standing up with a ferocious smirk on his face as he advances towards her. At the sight, Stocking's gaze is drawn to his member, which was still erect, and she openly drools at the sight now that she wasn't in her dominating mood, and instead was completely fine with showing how she felt for the man's body. At this sight of his girlfriend drooling, Cane allows a smirk to appear on his face as he stops in front of her.

"Well?" He asks, making her look up at him with glazed over eyes. "Go ahead and taste it, Angel." He tells her, and at his words Stocking crawls towards him, before she eyes his dick in front of her. After looking up at his face one more time to make sure it was what he wanted, she leans in towards it, and starts to lick it as if it were one of her favorite lollypops. At the feeling of Stocking licking his dick, Cane groans, which Stocking knows to take as a sign that he liked it. With that in mind, she licks down to his balls, before kissing them, making Cane reach down and trail his hand through her hair. As he does this, the bluenette makes her way back up to the tip, which she kisses, before engulfing that part in her mouth. Cane is only able to groan in pleasure due to the warm feeling engulfing the tip of his dick.

Stocking hears his groan, and knows that he likes what she's currently doing, with that in mind, she begins to run her lips over the top half of his length, making Cane start to run his hand through her hair again in response. Because of this, as well as the taste of his member, Stocking moans in pleasure, making Cane stiffen for a second from the pleasure, before groaning once again due to the increase in the pleasurable sensation running through his body. However, he freezes once again when Stocking starts to suck on his dick as she begins to deepthroat him, and the result is Cane looking down at her with a ferocious grin on his face.

The next second, Cane's hands are on the back of her head, pushing her all the way down to the base as he thrusts his dick into her mouth, making her eyes shoot open as she looks up at the man she was giving a blowjob to. At the sight of his partially glowing red eye, a trail of cum leaks down her leg as she shivers, before he continues to thrust into her mouth, making her eyes roll a bit at the feeling. " **Yeah, you like that you bitch? Take it in your mouth you dirty little whore.** " Cane says, making Stocking continue to shiver as he steadily fucks her throat, before eventually groaning as he shoots his cum down her throat, making her moan from the taste, and causing more to shoot out due to the added sensation as he's cumming down her throat.

After finishing, Cane pulls his dick out of her mouth, and Stocking falls onto her side on the bed, a lustful smile on her face as her eyes are slightly glazed over. As Cane looks down at her, his eye slowly returns to normal, before he blinks as he looks down at her. As he does this, a small frown appears on his face. "Damn. Kinda wish I had more control over that. I wish that it was the "real" me who was fucking Stocking, and not that version of me…" He mutters, before he sees Stocking slowly stir. As she does this, her large ass shakes, and his eyes are immediately drawn to it. At the sight, a smirk makes its way onto his face, before glancing at the wall that the bed was pressed against.

As Stocking slowly pushes herself up off the mattress while swallowing all the cum left over in her mouth, her arms are suddenly grabbed, before she's pulled away from the spot she'd been laying in. At first she's slightly confused, but that confusion disappears when she suddenly feels the familiar feeling of metal handcuffs being slapped to her wrists, and her eyes regain focus as she looks in front of her to see the wall of her room, and then turns to look over her shoulder at Cane, who was currently right behind her as he places a hand on her ass and moves one of her cheeks to the side as he presses his dick against her ass, looking at her as he does this, making the bluenette begin to pant as she stares into his eyes, _begging_ him to take her like this.

At the sight, Cane gives a large grin, before thrusting into her as he spanks her, making Stocking cry out in pleasure, before he pulls back so that only the tip is in her ass, before thrusting in harder. As he continues, Stocking cries out in pleasure with each thrust, her cries eventually changing to form actual words. "Yes! Yes! Cane! Right there! Yes! I love it up the ass! Yes!" And other such words and phrases, which only cause Cane to do more and go faster, making her cries return to simple cries of pleasure as she's unable to form coherent words from the pleasure running through her body. And then he starts to spank her.

When this happens, Stocking's eyes widen, before she gives another cry of pleasure from the feeling, turning to look at him over her shoulder, her tongue hanging out of her mouth from the sensations she's feeling as drool runs down to her chin, and her pupils are replaced by hearts. "More! Do it again!" She exclaims, and Cane smirks as he pulls back his hand before slamming it into her ass again, this time harder than before. When he does this, Stocking's back arches. "Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" She cries, and the two of them continue this, Cane fucking her up the ass as he spanks her, with Stocking crying out in pleasure from the feeling.

Eventually though, it comes to an end. As Cane gives one especially hard smack to her ass, Stocking's back arches back enough to almost press against Cane, and she screams her lungs out as she has an orgasm, Cane having his own nearly a second later due to the fact that her ass was much tighter than her pussy, and when it constricted, it was tight as _fuck_. After the two finish, they try to regain their breath as they pant, before Cane slowly undoes the handcuffs that Stocking is in. Once their undone, Stocking sways in the bed a bit, before she manages to turn, and then press her lips to Cane's. When this happens, the two of them share a kiss that shows the love they have for one another, before separating a few seconds later as they stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Stocking Anarchy." Cane tells his girlfriend as his hand trails along her cheek, making the bluenette smile at him as she trails her own hand over his cheek.

"And I love you, Cane Rebellion." She replies with a smile, before the two share another loving kiss that lasts a bit longer than the previous one did as they share their love for one another. After a few seconds, they separate to smile at one another with their love for one another clear in their eyes, before Cane slowly pushes Stocking onto the mattress, and the two start to make love to one another as in the back of their minds, they mentally thank the fact that their past selves had been smart enough to soundproof the walls so that the sounds of Panty going at it with a guy, or Stocking and Cane going at it, could be heard by the other sister. However, that was in the backs of their minds. What they were currently focused on was the pleasure they were giving one another, which they continued well into the night before falling asleep on the bed, Stocking resting her head on her boyfriend's chest, letting the sound of his beating heart lull her into sleep as Cane joined her soon after, a smile on each of their faces.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well holy fucking shit guys, I think that this is probably the most risqué story that I've gotten posted on this website now. And honestly, after finishing it, I'm tempted to write more, despite the fact that it's just past 11:00 PM. But, I've got work tomorrow, and I'd rather not make it impossible for me to wake up in the morning. Anyways, I have a feeling that I'll be posting this in a little while, and when I wake up tomorrow and my rational mind is back in charge, my thought process will probably be something along the lines of "what the fuck did I think I was doing?" But, knowing me and knowing what you guys want, I'll probably be getting started on the second chapter tomorrow night.**

 **As you can see, Cane has had a bit more to do in this episode, since I feel like in the last one, he was kinda just there to add his impute a bit. In this one, he has more interaction with the different characters, and changes a few scenes quite a bit more than last time. Not only that, but since I'm only doing this at night, I've found out that my brain is able to be even more creative at this time, and I've put in more detail than usual into a simple** ** _twelve minute episode_** **. That being said, I wish I could do this with my other stories, but I get the feeling if I did, I would only be able to do this with animes that are similar to this one in terms of them being filled with risqué themes.**

 **Granted, I've had fun writing this chapter, and I'm definitely looking forwards to writing the next one tomorrow, or Monday night. Now, I've gotten through the second Author's Note for this chapter, but there were a few people who commented on my last version, that I figure I can respond to. So, I'll do that here… Which will only cause my chapter to get longer… Oh well.**

 **PhantomDragon99:**

Thanks! I wasn't sure what to think, and now that I've re-written it… Well, I have a feeling that you're able to see a difference…

 **Akira Himura:**

Yeah, this anime really depends on your tastes for if your able to watch it or not, but I'm glad to see that you'll be reading it! Hopefully that means that you'll read this version as well! As for Kill La Kill, as you can see I've watched it myself, and I believe that it's a great anime!

 **Anime PJ:**

xD Nice one! As for the Lemon in that, as you can see I'm pretty sure that I've gotten a bit better at it… As for the story itself, I'm glad that you're liking it, and believe that the Nephalem idea was a good one.

His weapon being a cane was just something that came to me, and I completely agree with you, since I myself like canes, just because. As you can see, I've changed Cane a bit, but I liked that scene as well, and that's why it's in this version. For the creativeness, as you can see I've re-started, but that will hopefully allow me to write out different ideas, which will hopefully be even more entertaining.

 **anon:**

Eh, I'll admit that yes, he is a Gary Stu. However, with it being this kind of anime, I believe that pretty much _all_ the main characters are Gary Stu's or Mary Sue's… Either way, that's your opinion, and I won't try to change it.

 **Guest:**

Well, as you can see I've gone _slightly_ more in depth about that, but not much since I plan on touching even more on that in a later episode.

 **SPARTAN-626:**

Yeah, I honestly didn't expect to do this either. But, with how my ADD brain works, when I started on the first chapter, I can honestly say I wasn't that surprised. Thanks for the compliment, and as you can see, I've re-written it in hopes of giving Cane's character more development so he isn't just "there". Thanks for the compliment, and as you can see, I think that I've… Improved, a bit…

 **DarkPhantom13:**

Thanks! As for more, here's the re-write! Make Brief cooler and more reliable? Well, I don't want to spoil anything major, but I will say that I might be taking some ideas from another story of mine in regards to that…

 **Guest:**

Uh, thanks? I'm guessing you meant to say something like "This was good"…

 **gigi:**

Thanks! I'm glad that you like it so far, and as for more, here's a re-written version!

 **Guest:**

Thanks for the compliment!

 **StrongGuy159:**

Thanks! As for a continuation, here's a completely re-written version for you guys!

 **Nephalem of Judgment:**

Thanks! As for the "Nephalem" correction, thanks for that as well, since I tried to search up the word before writing my first version, and "Nephilim" was all I could find. So, I made sure to change it in this version.

 **Harmony Avery:**

Well, it's a cool idea, and if you ever make an actual account, I'd suggest that you write out a P&S w/ G story with that character in it.

 **Guest:**

Right now!

 **anubis17001:**

Thanks! And here's a re-write!

 **Guest:**

Right here, right now!

 **CrazyStonerStories:**

That's honestly a great idea! And honestly, I'd say that you should go ahead and write your own story with this guy included into the plot! It sounds interesting, and I'd definitely read it! A couple questions I've gotta ask. For Death, he wouldn't happen to be like "Lord Death" for Soul Eater, would he? Also, in regards to thinking of a similar idea, do you mean that your guy would also be paired with Stocking?

Anyways, it's nice to see that you like my idea, and I hope you like this new version even better!

 **Well guys, that's about all I have to say to you all for now. So, with all of this said and done for now, thanks for taking the time out of your day (or most likely, night) to read this, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter of this story's re-write!**


End file.
